While The Rain Pours
by MichelleCeline
Summary: Kingdom Keepers Couple! All One-Shots!
1. Amanda & Finn

**Hey guys! It's me again! SO, I'm a really big fan of pairings and FinnxAmanda is one of my favorites! So I had this idea one night and I just had to share it!**

**Let me just say, I do NOT own ANYTHING! Except this idea of course! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"What?!" Finn said to his mother across the breakfast table, "But mom, its Friday!".

"Finn please, your father is in Miami until tomorrow and I have a meeting tonight. All I'm asking of you is to look after Sarah tonight and thats it." His mother said, grabbing his cereal bowl and placing it in the sink. Finn sighed, sure he'd looked after his little sister before but he was planning on hanging out at the skate park, or hitting Blizzard Beach with Philby and Maybeck after school.

"Yea," Sarah said, spooning some cereal from her almost empty bowl, "I mean, its not like you have anything better to do tonight."

Finn sighed again, "Fine." He said. "I'll look after Sarah for you."

His mother smiled at him across the table "Thank you" his mother said. She strode over and kissed his head "Now get going you two. The bus should be here any minute!"

* * *

Finn walked through the crowded hallways of his school trying to get to 2nd block, like all the other students.

"Finn!" someone yelled. Finn turned around to see Amanda coming toward him, dodging book bags and other students along the way. He smiled. Finn had actually been worried about Amanda, considering he hadn't seen nor heard from her in a month. He hoped she hadn't run into trouble with the overtakers or anything. He was glad to know she was okay.

"Hey!" He replied once they were close enough to hear over the bustling kids. He closed the space between them and gave her a hug, which she happily returned. He pulled back and dropped his hands to his sides.

Amanda was grinning "What was that for?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know," Finn blushed, "I guess I'm just glad to hear that your okay and not...abducted or anything." Finn gave a nervous chuckle at the end.

Amanda laughed and blushed too "Yea, me too." They both just stood there for a while, smiling at each other. Finn took the moment to look over her. Amanda was always naturally beautiful, and here she was dressed in faded jean shorts, a white cami, simple gray sweater, and her black high-top converse, and still looking like a model with her stunning blue eyes, dark hair, and tanned skin.

The warning bell sounded, snapping him out of his daze. He wondered how long he'd been looking at her, but then again, she had been looking right back.

"Well, I better get to Chem." Amanda said backing away, taking interest in her shoes.

"Yeah, I got History." Finn said, giving a chuckle as he saw Amanda's flushed face. "But hey," He said, "Meet me at the soccer field at lunch! Okay?"

Amanda turned around and met his eyes, "Alright." She said smiling. "See you then!" And with that she was off.

* * *

At lunch, Finn went off to the soccer field to meet Amanda. When he got there, he saw Amanda already seated on the bleachers, reading a book.

"Hey," Finn said stepping onto the bleachers, 'Whats up?" He took a seat next to Amanda.

'Hey." Amanda replied smiling. "Um- nothing really." She looked down at her book, closed it and put it into her book bag. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked back at Finn.

"So, what happened to you last month? You kinda went MIA." Finn said, looking worriedly at Amanda.

"Well, a lot actually. Jez and I got busted and got put back into the orphanage for a little while and now..." Amanda looked down at her hands.

"Now?" Finn said, wanting to know more, but not wanting to force her. Amanda looked up, but not at him. She turned toward the field and closed her eyes.

"I have a family." She said simply. She smiled and looked at Finn, who looked a little shocked.

"What do you mean a family?" Finn said. He was confused a bit, more like shaken up.

"Jez and I have new parents! They took us in! It may not be my mom and dad, but they sure are close enough!" Amanda said, beaming. Her happiness was contagious and soon he found himself smiling too.

"Wow! Amanda! Thats great!" Finn said. He was glad that Amanda now had someone to look after her, instead of her always being so independent all the time.

"Yea..." Amanda breathed. She looked out at the field again. Finn looked at the field too and watched all the other kids playing, spending their lunch outside too. Then Finn had an idea.

"Hey, why don't you come over later? My mom has a meeting tonight and I have to babysit my little sister and you know I was gonna be home alone and that would've been no-" Finn stopped himself and looked down, feeling his face grow hot. He'd been babbling and he was pretty sure Amanda noticed. Amanda laughed and grinned.

"Sure, I mean I didn't have anything planned." Finn looked up and smiled again, feeling his stomach do turns.

"Great! Just come on over around 6. Thats before my mom would be leaving!" Just then, the bell sounded, warning that lunch was over and their next class would begin in 15 minutes.

"Okay! Bye Finn, see you later!"

* * *

"Okay... would you rather... be stranded in a deserted island or... go through a whole month without water?" Finn asked Amanda. Finn's mother had left at least an hour ago and Sarah had gone to bed before so she wouldn't have to worry about Sarah staying up late_. _Now Amanda and Finn were in his room, sharing a pack of Oreos, playing Would You Rather while the rain poured outside.

"Hmm... isn't it that same thing?" Amanda asks, chewing on an Oreo.

"Nope, on a deserted island, you have no food." Finn states.

"Then I guess I would go a whole month with no water!" Amanda laughs. Finn nods his head smiling.

"Good choice." he says, grabbing another cookie.

"Okay so... would you rather take ballroom lessons or...sit through a speech?" Amanda asks. Finn laughs and takes another bite out of his Oreo.

"I would say the speech but I took ballroom before, and it wasn't so bad." Finn admits shrugging, looking back down at the comic book he had been flipping through.

"Really?" Amanda asks smiling. "You took _ballroom_?"

"It was for a wedding!" Finn says laughing, putting his hands up in surrender. Amanda laughs, throwing her head back.

"Well, were you any good?" Amanda asks once she calms down.

"You tell me." Finn says, grabbing his I-Pod and putting on the iHome. He plays a song and stands up from his computer chair holding out a hand to Amanda, who was seated on his bed looking up at him giggling.

"No!" Amanda protests laughing. She grabs a pillow and puts it in front of her.

"Nope, come on!" Finn pulls her off the bed and stands her up. While his stomach did somersaults, he put his hand onto Amanda's hip, and guided his hand into hers.

Amanda sighed, blushing. "Fine." She breathed and she put her hand on his shoulder. Finn guided her at first, but then she got the hang of it by herself.

Finn looked at Amanda, smiled, and said "Look, your getting the hang of it!" Amanda looked down at her feet, then up into his eyes again and smiled.

"Yea, I guess I am. But I wouldn't have gotten far without a great teacher." Finn blushed and said "I wouldn't have been a great teacher if I didn't have a great student." Amanda chuckled. "Well...actually...you did step on me a few times..." Finn said jokingly.

"Oh, well you confused me a few times too!" Amanda says jokingly as well, giggling. Finn fakes being hurt and takes a step forward, "Well-"

"Well what?" Amanda steps even closer, almost closing up all the space between them. Finn's smile fades as he realizes how close they are, their faces only centimeters apart. His stomach tying in even tighter knots, but he plays it cool. Amanda's smile fades as well, noticing everything too. She looks Finn in the eyes, catches a glance at his lips, and back at him blushing madly.

Finn blushes too but doesn't back off. The corners of his mouth turn in a little smile but leans in, Amanda following the gesture.

_And then,_ it happened. Finn closed off the space between them and gave Amanda a soft kiss on the lips. Finn put his hand to the back of Amanda's neck and continued kissing her. Amanda places her hands to his face, tip toeing a little to reach his height. Finn felt as if he was in heaven, even if he tried, he wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything else except Amanda's sweet breath, the silky feel of her soft hair through his fingers, and the butterflies flying in his stomach. He didn't even notice that the storm outside had gotten stronger.

Finn and Amanda abruptly pulled away when thunder boomed through the house and the power went out. Finn, for once, was glad the power went off because now he was sure Amanda couldn't see his flushed face. Amanda, still wrapped in Finn's embrace, looked up and smiled.

She was about to say something when a voice from down the hall croaked "Finn?? Finn where are you?" Finn let go of Amanda and felt around for the flash light, still grinning like an idiot from the previous kiss. Once he found it, he flipped in on and looked at Amanda.

"One sec." he said, and hurried out of his room and into Sarah's. He shone the flashlight into the dark room and saw Sarah sitting up in her bed, half asleep, looking confused.

"Finn, what happened?" Sarah asked gripping her sheets. Finn looked around the room for her emergency lantern. Once he found it, he turned it on and placed it on her night stand hext to her bed.

"Nothing Sarah, just a storm." He said, as he sat down at the side of the bed, trying to force the corners of his mouth down but finding it incredibly hard.

Sarah lied back down, pull up the covers, and turned to face him. "You kissed her didn't you?" She said nonchalantly.

Finn looked at her, his face growing redder than before. He knew better than to lie to his little sister, she would easily see through it. "How- how? Is it that obvious?" He asked.

Sarah looked at him and sighed, "Well, your grinning like an idiot, your face is like a tomato, should I go on?" She asks sarcastically. "I mean honestly, it took you 15 years to get your first kiss? I mean, I don't know what took you so long. I've all ready had mine!" She says calmly, as if having your first kiss at 7 was what you were suppose to do in elementary.

Finn sat there, confused and shocked. "Wait a minute, you-"

But Sarah interrupted him but, turning over, pulling the covers over her, and saying "Goodnight, Finn."

* * *

**Soo? What'd you think? And DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY THIS EASY WITHOUT LEAVING A REVIEW! DO IT! DOOOOO ITTTTTT! I mean seriously people, it's not like I'm asking you to do drugs (because i am SO NOT) or daring you to jump off a cliff. Its just plain and simple. Press that button down there and tell me what you think? Good or bad?**

**PLUS, if you....you get a cyber cookie (::) [:**

**See ya!**

**.Sola 3**


	2. Willa & Philby

**hey guys, so I got alot of positive feed back by my Famanda one shot and decided I'm gonna make this a whole bunch of Kingdom Keepers couple one shots. SO, up next is another favorite of mine: Wilby! (: Please review! I means sooo much to me if you do!**

* * *

**WILLA P.O.V**

I walked along the side walk, clutching my black umbrella in one hand, and holding the strap to my book bag in the other. It was another rainy day in Orlando and the rain just won't stop pouring. School ended about an hour ago, but since I had Drama Club, I had to stay longer. And just that hour alone, was just enough time for the clouds to get together. Not that I minded though, I mean, I like the rain. Its relaxing.

I still had a good 7 blocks till I reach my neighborhood, and dinner didn't start for another 3 hours, so I took the long way home, going through my favorite park. When I got there, I walked along the curved path. The park was big and had a curved sidewalk that reminded me of the Candy Land playing board since I was a little kid.

I kept my eyes on the ground deep in thought until I heard this grunt and _swoosh_ sound. My head snapped up and I spun around, trying to find where it came from. My eyes settle on a clearing in the far end of the park. There was a soccer goal and a boy, who looked about my age, drenched. I squinted at the boy, wondering what in the _world_ was he doing playing in the _pouring rain_. I walked through the wet grass to get to him faster, getting my converse all dirty.

As I neared the boy, I noticed he was wearing a soccer jersey with the number 10 on it. I squinted trying to get a better look of the jersey (what could I say? I was curious what team he played for) But instead of getting my answer of what team he played for, fate answered **another** question for me. Right above his team number, written in bold typewriter font was **PHILBY**.

No. Fricken. Way.

THAT was the moment I realized his red/brown hair. I almost let go of my umbrella when I found out it was him. What do I do?! Do I say hi? Do I walk away? Ugh! I really don't know if he understands how hard it is for girls when they have a crush on a boy, but let me tell you its HARD.

But there he was, kicking the soccer ball into the net. Over and over and over again, in the pouring rain. I gazed at him with curiosity. I've never seen him play soccer. Making cheat games for computer games, sure. Perform in school plays? You bet! But soccer? It never really came up.

When the ball came swooping in the net at a different angle, I cheered. I don't know why, but it sure made saying "Hi" easier. He turned in my direct and looked _right at me_. I smiled at him and waved, hoping he noticed it was me, and not some crazy DHI fan.

Thankfully, he did. He smiled back, grabbed his mucky soccer ball out of the net, and jogged over to me. He swiped his wet hair out of his face and looked at me.

"Hey!" He said, letting his British accent come out. He went to give me a hug, and then realized he was soaking wet. He backed off chucking.

"Hey." I said back. I giggled as he was constantly combing his hair out of his face to get a good look at me, without rain bring his hair down into his eyes.

"Here," I said holding out my umbrella a bit to make room for him. He smiled and stepped under my umbrella. My heart was bound to beat right out my chest.

"Thanks." He said, and he smiled that gorgeous smile that made all those fan girls go "coo-coo-bananas".

"So, what in the world brought you out to play _soccer_ in the _pouring rain_?" I said chuckling as I watched his face grow read.

"Well, I have a soccer game coming up and, you know, I wanted to practice."

"I don't think getting a cold will help you win a soccer game" I said, smiling.

"Yea, it probably won't. But, hey! At least I'll have a good excuse not to go to school!" He said laughing. I laughed along with him.

"Want to walk home with me?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Sure, but my house isn't too far, I mean, I wouldn't wanna put you in any trou-"

"How many blocks?" I said nonchalantly, cutting off his babbling.

He chuckled, growing red again. "3." He replied. "You?"

"7, but I don't have anywhere to be." I said, taking a step. "Whatcha say?"

"Sure."

So we walked so awhile, out of the park and onto the side of the road. His soaked shoulder would brush mine and I had to hold back a blush.

"Sooooooooo" I said, dragging out the o.

"So," He repeated, "Whats new?"

I giggled for some un-known-girl-reason.

"Well accept for the school play coming up… nothing…nothing really." I said, shrugging, and then looking up to meet his eyes. "You?"

He looked at me and grinned. But instead of answering my question, he just looked at me and wagged his finger at me teasingly.

"Noooo," He said, almost making me swoon with his British accent, "There is something new… is it your hair?" He asked.

I blushed and looked down and my dark wash skinny jeans, embarrassed and flattered he noticed. Notice what? My _tinyyyyyyy_ make-over Disney did for a J14 photo shoot. They cut my hair into layers and added side bangs. They also helped me become more… self-confident? I don't know, but instead of hiding behind my glasses, I swapped for contacts. Instead of hiding behind layers of clothing, I got a fashion sense that got people's eyes (and not in a slutty way). And instead of my usual braid, which I can't do anymore thanks to layers _**thank you very much**_, I usually wear my hair down and slightly naturally curled. But, nothing really out of my comfort zone.

"Um…" I said, trying to get myself to look up, "Yea, kind of." I said, finally meeting his eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back, knowing my face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Its nice… It's different… but in a way still you." He said, grinning, blushing as well. He then looked forward and stopped. I stopped too, looking at him confused.

He then looked behind me and pointed. "Well…" He said, sighing, "This is my stop."

I looked behind me and noticed that we stopped in front of a neighborhood. I was still kinda dazed by Philby's hotness and cuteness and everything in-between that made me have a crush on him, so I just nodded.

He looked at me for a moment and smiled looking down, and then ahead. "Oh look, the rain stopped." He said pointing at a certain direction… I wasn't really paying attention. I was kind of too busy noticing he had dimples and how they stood out right next to his lips. I nodded like an idiot, and closed my umbrella.

It took me a while to realize that the rain **hadn't stopped**. I stood there, mouth open like an idiot, getting soaked. I looked up when I heard Philby laughing. I laughed along with him (I was already wet, there wasn't much to do about it) and pushed him playfully. He grabbed my hand off his chest where I pushed him and pulled me toward him, closing off all space between us.

Philby was easily a good 2 inches taller than me, so I slowly brought my eyes to meet his. My heart was pounding, but I wasn't too embarrassed because I felt his heart beating fast too. I was just…how do you put it?

Stunned.

He ducked his head down and placed his lips on mine softly. I dropped my book bag and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he held my face in his hands and

I nearly fainted right there. I smiled through the kiss.

But then, OF COURSE, some little kid had to screw it up.

A boy, about 11 on a bike came riding along and wolf whistled at us and screamed "GO GET 'EM TIGER!" and rode off laughing amongst his other pre-teen friends.

We broke away and looked at each other blushing. Well, sure some little kid screwed up my first kiss… but hey, I couldn't ask for a better one.

"Well…. I-uh better get g-going…" Philby said, blushing and walking backwards.

"Yea, well see ya!" I said, waving slightly, not bothering to open my umbrella again.

"See ya." He said, almost tripping. He blushed and turned around, walking correctly.

I don't know what, but for some reason, I just couldn't move. I stood there blushing. But then all of a sudden, Philby turned around and ran back toward me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before backing off again.

"Bye…" he breathed again, smiling.

All I could do was wave, as I watched him walk home. I grabbed my book bag and turned around and started my way home too.

'_All right…'_ I thought, looking down smiling, and biting my lip _'This is the best day __**ever**__'_

_

* * *

_

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO... REVIEW!**

**tell me what you think, what i need to improve, and everything inbetween. if you have any suggestions, dont be afraid to ask! (:**


	3. Jess & Maybeck read authors notes!

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I took so long on this one! I'm gonna be honest...I was pretty lazy!**

**But have no fear its here! Btw, I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO WANTED CHARLENE AND MAYBECK, BUT THE TRUTH IS...I JUST _CANT_ WRITE ABOUT THEM BOTH...together I mean... **

**But! If you all you Charlene lovers want, I can either make up an OC (original character) or TRY to write a Maybeck and Charlene (but no promises on it being as good as my other ones, but ill try.)**

**Just leave me a review on what ya want! And ILY ALL FOR REVIEWING 3**

_**DONT OWN ANYTHING /3**_

**JESS' POV**

I started knocking on the painted glass door, **hard**. After what seemed FOREVER, I saw Maybeck come from the back of the pottery shop, his clothes smeared with paint. He looked at me, cautiously. I'm pretty sure he didn't notice who I was, so I put my hood down, despite the drizzle of rain and yelled through the glass "Its me! Jess! Open up!" Thunder started to boom.

He grabbed a rag from the counter nearby, whipped the paint off his hands, and unlocked the door. I ran into the shop, locked the door like it once was, and hugged him. He hugged back and I could just tell he was smirking.

"You know we're closed right?" He said, smirking as he pulled away and looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hardy har har… you're soooooo funny." I said sarcastically. I put my book bag down and looked around. It was pretty dull in the shop considering the gray weather outside, and only a few lights were on in the back. I looked back up at him again and noticed he was staring at me, kind of confused.

"Um, yea, sorry for just barging in here randomly… I mean, the storm was coming and-and- I mean, I really just didn't want to deal with Miss Nash a-and…" I was rambling… I sighed hanging my head down. "Yea I know I probably look like an idiot. But hey, I'm a 15 year old girl who is most probably going to be moved to Maryland, lives in a foster home, and just had to deal with another lame Rob-fit about how he would be the only guy in Orlando who would want a girl like me. You can't blame me! I had a bad day okay!"

My head snapped up, realizing what I just said. Oh god… I really am lame…

"I wasn't going to blame you…" Maybeck said, looking at me. I looked at him confused and he just shrugged, plopping down in a chair and motioned me to sit down.

"Okay…" I said awkwardly, sitting down. I let out another deep breath and looked back up at him. And yet again, he was _still_ staring. I blushed a bit and decided to start up a conversation.

"So what were you doing back there?" I asked, nodding by head towards the back of the shop where he had come from. He smirked and held out his hand for me.

"Come and see for yourself." He said. I took his hand, and he led me into the back room. I chuckled to my self as I looked around. All the craft tables that were used for costumers were pushed against the wall. Buckets of paint were everywhere. Paint protection sheets were covering the floor and all the furniture. To put it simply, the place was a mess.

I looked at the wall and smiled.

"I see you have a little project going on here…" I said smiling, turning to him as I walked toward the wall. _**KRAZY GLAZE**_ was drawn on the wall with random patterns surrounding it. Some of it was panted, but still, _farrrrr_ from being done.

"Little would be an understatement" Maybeck said, laughing following me to where I was standing. "I have to finish this by Tuesday, which means I'll be painting all weekend long…" He said, sighing. He was clearly frustrated.

"Need a little help?" I said. I mean, if I was going to stay here until the rain stops, I might as well do something to pass the time. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Sure. But let me tell you Lockhart, it ain't like sketching in a journal." He said smirking, handing me a paintbrush.

"Oh, I'll try my best." I said teasingly, taking the brush and bringing over a bucket of paint to where we were standing.

"Should I be scared then?" He said, back, laughing. He dipped his paint brush into the paint and started from where he left off. I giggled as I followed his actions.

"Shut up, Maybeck…" I said.

We worked in silence for about 20 minutes until I started on a new section of the wall. I had already dipped a new brush into the paint and was about to start.

"Oh! Wait, wait, wait!" He said, as he put down his brush and came over to me. "Here, let me help you with that…" He said, placing his hand on top of my hand, that was holding the brush up to the wall. He was standing right behind me, I felt his chest brush my back sometimes, as he reached to paint a certain part. I blushed as he would move my hand up and down in smooth strokes, up and down the wall. I was in a daze watching as his and my hand worked together to paint the smooth zebra stripes inside the _**A**_. I peered over my shoulder, looking at his face.

"I could've done it myself you know?" I said, jokingly. He stopped painting. He blushed a little and looked right back at me too, chuckling.

"Yea, sometimes I get carried away…" He chuckled again and glanced at the wall smiling " This was all just an idea I had, it just came to me… like a vision…I just HAD to do it the way I pictured it so I'd be satisfied, I guess." He said, grinning looking down at me again.

"Yea, I know what you mean…" I muttered sarcastically looking down. I took a glance at the window next to me and saw the storm starting. It'd be a good hour till it clears.

I saw from the corner of eye Maybeck staring at me. I looked at the wall and grinned.

"Whatcha staring at?" I asked, slyly, smirking. He chuckled again and shrugged.

"You I guess…" He said. I looked back at him, still grinning.

"You _guess?_" I said, faking amazement. "You mean the great **Terry Maybeck** is…dare I say it…_**GUESSING**_?"

He smirked at me. "Hardy har har Jess, so funny."

I shrugged, waltz around him, brush hidden behind my back, grinning. "Hmmm, it seems reasonable…" I said, shrugging. "I mean, considering you _are_ an idiot…" I said, smiling deviously, chuckling.

He gasped at me mockingly. "Oh your gonna pay Lockhart…" he said coming towards me.

I let him come at me, but before he could do whatever he was planning, I got the paintbrush behind my and painted a sleek line on Maybeck's face. I stepped back as he froze, staring at me, mouth wide open. I giggled as he dipped his hands into the paint bucket behind him and ran as he chased after me, flicking paint at me.

He finally caught up to me, both of us, smeared with paint. He grabbed me by the waist, holding me up a foot of the floor. We were both laughing hysterically, but it wasn't until I opened my eyes for a second to realize how _close_ we were.

I stopped laughing all together when I noticed this, and he did too. I stared at him, trying to get through to him, trying to find out what he's thinking. I noticed he was leaning in to me slightly. I wasn't completely sure he if it was because I was getting heavy to carry or- oh no… he wouldn't right? He wasn't trying to… to _**kiss**_ me was he?

"M-Maybec-" Before I could continue my sentence, thunder boomed and lightning flashed through the window. We both snapped our heads toward the window in surprise, watching the wind and rain blow by.

I looked back at Maybeck and cleared my throat, slightly uncomfortable. He looked at back at me, confused. I sighed slightly.

"You can put me down now…" I said under my breath. I felt like this was some sort of way of rejecting him…which I wasn't. I was just confused. I mean seriously, I had to deal with Rob today… ROB! No girl in America should have to be put through that boy.

"Oh!" He said, blushing a bit and putting me down. "Sorry about that…" he said, smirking slightly. I chuckled.

"Its okay." I said, smiling. "Soooooo" I said, looking around.

"We can finish another time, J." He said, closing up a paint bucket. I blushed at the nickname.

"_J_ huh? I guess its your trick at a nickname?" I said, joking and grabbing the bucket of paint from his hands.

"Yea… I don't know…I just like to give nicknames to things. You know? Marking property." He said, grabbing another bucket of paint and showing me to the storage room.

_Property? As in,' She's-Mine-So-Stay-Away-From-Her' property? I can get used to this._

"Ahhhh," I said, hiding my blush behind my hair. He opened the door to the storage room and put down the bucket of paint he was holding. I followed his actions and brushed hair out of my face.

"Well…" I said, turning to him. He looked at me, smirking again. "It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Maybeck. Looking forward to finished where we left off." I said, in a mocking business tone. I reached my hand out to shake his "professionally". He shook my hand but didn't let go.

"I like to finish what I start." He said. I looked at him confused. Before I could ask him what he meant, he leaned down and kissed me. I got on my tippy toes and made the kiss more comfortable, due to height. But sadly, the kiss was over too quickly.

I got down from my tippy toes and cocked my head to the side. "I was talking about the wa-" He cut me off.

"I know." He said smirking.

**READ PLEASE!~**

**pleaseee leave a review and if you have any ideas, PM me please! I'm always on the look out for ideas! I dont care if you have more than one, or send me more than one message, or any of that!**

**also, tell me what i should do next. (remember about the whole Charlene dilemma-read 1st A/N above ^) should i continue in this same pattern? (amandaxfinn,willaxphibly,ect.) or what? **

**THANK U ALL SOOOOO MUCH! R&R**


	4. Amanda & Finn 2

**hey guys! its me again with ANOTHER Famanda! **

**thank you all for the support! you dont understand how much this means to me! thanks and read on**

* * *

Ohhh lazy Sunday mornings… how much I adore you…_not._

I was lying in bed in the Nash House, listening to Jez's i-pod doing absolutely nothing. And guess what other activities filled today's book? Well, first there's:

_Nothing_

Followed by a fun! round of

**Nothing**

And then at 7 pm comes…nope not "nothing!"

Nothingg! 

(With an extra 'g' and, lookie there, it's underlined!)

Well, even though I was stuck inside for the rest of the day while Miss Nash was out doing community service, at least I had a bit of privacy. You see, all the other girls ran downstairs to watch the latest "Disney 365". They were covering the new DHI Ice Show and Philby was a guest star.

Oh you poor troubled girls…

I started playing/levitating a plush toy when a sudden 'thumping' sound scared the beezles out of me and made me drop the toy. I turned around to look out the window to find Finn, standing on the front lawn of the Nash House, with his bike, smiling.

I smiled back. "_What in the world is her doing here?"_ I thought to myself. I looked down at him curiously. He waved and motioned me to come down. I shook my head violently.

What is he_? Crazy?_

He nodded his head violently, continuing to motion me down. I shook my head again and through a stifled disbelief laugh I mouthed "No!" and then pointed behind me. I giggled as he pointed to his watch and to his bike and shot me a smile.

Oh what this boy makes me do…

I smiled and gave up. I opened my window, stepping carefully on the roof and gave one last glance into my room before I closed the window shut. I moved to the end of the roof and sat on the ledge, easing my self down to a tree branch and then finally the ground.

He sat there waiting on the bike, grinning at me. I blushed and mounted his bike, holding on to his waist. "Go! Before they notice I'm gone!" I said in his ear, and off we went.

"Good after noon to you to Miss Lockhart." Finn joked, looking above him to me.

I blushed, and smiled playfully. "Oh shut up, Finn." I looked around at the moving scenery. I fixed the strap on my tank-top and tightened my arms around his waist as he leaped onto the sidewalk.

"Where are we going?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder to hear him better. I saw him blushed and suppressed a giggle.

"Don't really know… I guess we're just gonna go riding!" He said happily, turning his head to grin at me.

* * *

25 minutes later, we somehow wounded up at Downtown Disney. Finn helped me off his bike and double locked it to a bike rack. He looked at me and grinned widely. I smiled back but tilted my head confusingly.

"What?" I asked. He pulled off his hat and put up his hoodie.

"Your gonna need this." Finn said, chuckling. He pulled the hat on my head a left his hand in my hair for a few seconds before pulling it back and grabbing my hand. He led me into Downtown Disney. I noticed he was so calm and relaxed. I mean, wasn't he suppose to be on the look out for crazy psycho fans and paparazzi?

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught by paparazzi and crazy psycho fans? _With a girl?_" I asked skeptically. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Nahh." He said shrugging. "I've been through much worse." He said laughing. I joined him.

"So, how long does this 'disguise' last?" I asked Finn, bumping his shoulder.

"Not very long… for instance. Do you see that guy over there?" He nodded his head toward a man in a blue fleece jacket not even trying to hide his huge, expensive looking camera.

"Yea?" I said, giving him a quick glance and looking back at Finn.

"He's trying to figure out if its really me and who you are." He said stopping and looking around at the people passing by and all the street performances. I somehow felt like I was in some type of spy movie or something. I laughed silently to my self and lowered my head.

"What?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Nothing, nothing just… how do you know all this?" I asked looking up at him and fixing my hat.

"Amanda… it's the middle of July. Who in the right mind would be wearing a thick hoodie out in this heat?" He asked, gesturing to his hoodie. I laughed at him and he laughed back. Everything was going great until-

"Oh my gosh! Its FINN WHITMAN!" Some random idiotic girl screamed. Stares began to zero in on us. Finn turned to me in a hurry and lowered his hoodie. "Times up! Smiles on!" He said, chuckling nervously. I looked at him confusingly, were we NOT just hiding 3 minutes ago? Paparazzi began to swarm in, taking pictures left and right.

"Finn! Who's the girl?"

"FINN OVER HERE!"

"A girlfriend perhaps?"

It was overwhelming and I squeezed his hand a bit tighter. He looked down at me and gave me an apologetic smile.

"What's your name sweet heart?" One of them asked. I looked up a bit and gave him a polite smile.

"Amanda." I said quietly. Finn put his harm around me as Disney Security started getting curious.

"AMANDA! OVER HERE!"

"ARE YOU 2 ON A DATE?"

"IS SHE YOUR BABY'S MAMA?" One asked.

Okay….

WHAT?

Finn and I both looked at the man who asked that question and said at the same time "No!"

* * *

BACK AT THE NASH HOUSE!

Jezz' POV

All the girls and I had won TV privileges for the day cause we cleaned our rooms. Each girl got to watch what they wanted for an hour. After their hour was up, they passed it to the next and so on.

After watching Disney Channel, Discovery Channel, and MTV it was _**finally **_my turn. I was flipping through the channels when a loud nasally voice screeched "New Couple Alert!" I leaned in as the skinny blonde woman went on describing the scene that was playing behind her.

"Finn Whitman, the most popular out of all the DHI's, was spotted in Downtown Disney with a _girl_." Jeanie Puckett and a few other crazy 'Finn Fans' leaned in, wanting to learn more about the girl who stole their 'man' or 'baby'. I leaned back and huffed. I rolled my eyes as they started whispering threats.

"So who could this blue eyed brunette cutie be?" Blue eyed… brunette… _FINN WHITMAN? _I put up the volume. Jeanie leaned back and looked up the stairs toward Amanda's room and back at the TV with curiosity.

"Well, she isn't known on the red carpet, sadly. But the girl Finn seems to be _cuddling_. Yes! Cuddling! Is Aman-" I switched the channel before she could finish the sentence. Girls screamed franticly at me to turn it back.

"NO!" Jeanie screeched. She turned toward me. "Give me the remote Lockhart!"

"Cool it Puckett!" I said standing up over her. She quieted down and tried to give me a death glare.

Psshhhhhh that cannot compete with _my_ **GLARE OF DOOM! Foolish mortal…**

Jeanie's eyes widened in realization and she stormed up the stairs.

_**No! **_

I raced after her as she reached Amanda's door.

"AHA! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KN- huh?" Her shoulders dropped as she looked into Amanda's room. I reached her room panting and opened the door wider so I could see.

There on Amanda's bed was… oh my gosh… NO WAY?

Amanda?

On Amanda's BED?

Wowwwwww Jeanie…very _rare. _

Amanda was lying there listening to my i-pod and staring up at the ceiling. You could faintly hear "Shark In The Water" blasting from her headphones. She looked at us and sat up. "What's with all the screaming?" She said, shrugging off her headphones.

"But- b-but?" She looked from Amanda to me and huffed. She crossed her arms and stormed out of the room. I chuckled at her and looked back at Amanda. She looked slightly flushed and the window was wide open.

I looked at the hat she was sporting. Amanda doesn't own a baseball cap. I grinned wickedly as I recognized the black material from our last DHI Adventure in Epcot.

"Nice hat."

* * *

**did you guys like it?**

**marry it or bury it?**

**kick it or give it some love?**

**read an review? please? (: OH! and i need a little help on my next Wilby and Mezz (Maybeck and Jezz?) Private Message me some ideas please (:**

**thanks! **


	5. Willa & Philby 2 AN!

**HEY GUYS! I'M SOOO SOOO SOOO SOOO SOOO SOOOO SORRY! But do not fear! I am back! With WILBY! Please enjoy and thanks for all your continued support!**

**_P.S: TheHylianReader! If your reading this, I'm thinking about that special request! Trying to find out a plot for those 2. Have any ideas? PM ME! (:_**

**This chapter is ehhhh since I kinda pulled it out of my butt in about 2 hours... but please R&R**

**_I OWN NOTHINGGGGGGGGGGGGG (:  
_**

PHILBY POV

"Insomnia? Really?" asked Willa, who at the moment was leaning against my door frame, with her arms crossed.

"Yes. _Really…_" I mumbled back into my plaid pillow and bed comforter. I rolled onto my back and looked at her with hooded eyes. I felt like I haven't slept in a month, when in reality, it has only been a week.

When I went to the doctor's office with my mother, they told me that I was probably just going through a phase, since no one in my family has had a sleeping disorder before. I would usually spend all my nights playing XBOX, researching on my laptop, or texting friends…if they were even awake. After that… I'd get bored… so I would rearrange everything in my room. I know. Lame.

But tonight was different. My parents were out for this fancy dinner party and handed my baby siblings, Alec and Lizzy, to a nanny, since I was in no condition to look after them myself. So with me being all alone, I called the only person that could take care of me and keep me company. My wonderful, smart, caring, and beautiful girlfriend who was standing at my bedroom door.

I took in her appearance and smiled. Whether Willa admits it or not, she's a gorgeous girl. Even before her make-over. Now she was just…well…. Even more gorgeous. She was wearing dark brown uggs with her blue skinny jeans tucked inside, and my green, grey, and yellow lacrosse long sleeved shirt. I smiled and chuckled lightly into my shoulder.

"Funny how when we get a break, you go off and get a sleeping disorder… what do you think caused it?" She said half teasingly. She walked over and sat on the side of my bed. I groaned and rolled back on my stomach with the my face in my pillow.

"I have _no_ idea. I mean, I did research and everything and nothing came up…" I whined into my pillow. She chuckled and started playing with my hair. I sighed into my pillow as it sent shocks down my spine.

I peeked at her from under my arm and just admired her. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her long sweep bangs were clipped away from her face. She wore light make-up (which I like on a girl… too much is just gross) and her lips looked soft, _really soft._

She noticed me staring and stopped playing with my hair. She grinned cutely and leaned down and gave me a small kiss. I grinned cheekily when she pulled away. Her face was only a few centimeters away from mine. "That was nice…" I mumbled cheekily, still grinning.

She chuckled at my childish expression and kissed my cheek. She got up from the bed and grabbed my hand to pull me out of bed. I groaned at the feeling of my legs actually being put to use. She giggled and pushed the hair out of my eyes. I smiled at the sound of her laughter.

"Alright. So. First thing is first. What makes you sleepy?" She asked, smoothing out my shirt, I looked down at her and shoved my hands in my basketball shorts.

"Hot cocoa." I said without skipping a beat. She looked up at my confusingly for a second and shook it off.

"Alright, hot coca it is." She said. I kissed her one more time before pulling her with me down the stairs and into my kitchen.

"What should I use? Milk or water?" I asked her, while getting a cup out of the cup board and setting it out of the counter. I jogged into the pantry/laundry room to get the hot cocoa mix from the shelf.

"Milk! Water makes it all…watery!" She yelled after me. I chuckled as I reached up to retrieve a packet and walked back into the kitchen.

"Wanna get the milk for me?" I asked her. I glanced over my shoulder to look at her and chuckled quietly. She was too preoccupied with all the pictures hanging on the wall to hear me.

"What? Oh sorry. Sure thing, Philbs." She got it from the fridge, closed the fridge door and stared at it for 3 minutes before busting her butt laughing. I took the carton for her and put it on the counter before she dropped it. I stirred the mix in and put it into the microwave.

"Alright. What's so fu- OH NO!" I said, trying to grab the picture off the fridge door, but she was too quick. She grabbed it and ran into the pantry.

"Philby! You were so cuteeeee!" She yelled teasingly. I made it into the pantry before she closed the door and locked it.

"Willa give it back!" I said, trying to the catch her hand and she kept moving it up and down. She laughed out loud and climbed onto the clothes washer, still holding the picture up.

"You look so… helpless. Clinging onto your mom's leg crying! Ah! Priceless. What grade were you in? Kinder? Pre-K?" She taunted teasingly. This was chaos. How do I make it stop. How do I make it stop. I mentally groaned. She got her phone out of her back pocket and went to take a picture. "One minute. This is Facebook worthy."

I had to think fast before I suffered humiliation. I plucked her Blackberry out of her hands and placed it in my back pocket.

"Hey! What's the big ide-mmphm!" I put my hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to mine. I had a weird feeling a slap was coming on but she started kissing me back. Man, I love kissing this girl. The picture floated down onto the floor and I could really care less.

BING BING BING BING!

Willa and I pulled away, breathing heavily. We stared at eachother for a minute before she rested her face in my chest, hiding her red face. "Your hot cocoa is done…" she stated into my shirt. I laughed out loud and kiss her head.

I opened the pantry door for her and followed her into the kitchen. After getting the hot cocoa and waiting for it to cool, Willa and I made small talk. Talked about school, Disney, friends. Everything. Finally, when my cocoa was cool enough, I sipped it slowly, while looking at Willa from over the rim of my cup, knowing it made her uncomfortable and insecure.

After a minute she started fidgeting under my stare and started to fix her hair, shirt (or should I say mine), and smooth out her jeans. "Stop it…" she muttered.

"Stop what?" I said teasingly.

"Staring." She said, not taking her eyes off the floor, blushing.

"I wouldn't call it _staring_. Just…_admiring the view_." I said, smirking and taking another sip of cocoa. Her cheeks turned cherry red and she bit her lip in a way that just made her look irresistible. I decided that I liked seeing her like this. I smiled into my cup and put it on the counter.

'Willa." I called to her from the other side of the kitchen, where I was washing my cup off.

"Hmm?" She asked, looking up from the floor to look at me completely, still blushing and biting her lip. I smiled.

"Your beautiful." I said seriously. A small grin made it's way onto her face. She cleared her throat and blushed while I yawned rather loudly.

"Oh… shut up and fall asleep already."

* * *

**ALRIGHT! THANKS! NO FLAMING PLEASE!**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Rate it? Date it? Let me know and review pleaseee!  
**


	6. Jess & Maybeck 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But thanks for all the Subs and Reviews :D Here we have Jaybeck 2 after book 4 on the Disney Magic. This is more toward the "T" rating but nothing major (:**

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Where are you taking me!" I asked Maybeck, as he guided me through window-less hallways lined with locked, heavy looking doors that boldly read _"Cast-Members Only"_.

Maybeck turned his head over his shoulder to catch my eyes briefly, and then quickly turned his head back around. "You'll see." He said. I could practically feel his smirk. His grip on my wrist tightened as he guided me through a quick left and down some more hallways. I look down at this big, dark hand wrapped around my small, pale wirst. I blushed, but hoped it could be mistake as my body trying to heat itself up, since its _soooo _cold below the ship's main decks.

I had just made it out of breakfast aboard the _Disney Magic_ cruise ship, when Maybeck sailed by, grabbed me from the wrist, and lead me down long staircases, to the hallways that mazed behind the "_Cast-Members Only_" doors around the ship. My thoughts we're interrupted when we busted through a pair of stainless steel double doors.

" A Kitchen?" I asked, clearly confused about why Maybeck would steal me away (as romantic as that sounds…) to a kitchen below deck. I pulled my cardigan closer to my body, as I leaned against a stainless steel table, lined with flour, bowls, and other baking necessities.

"Yes, Lockhart. A kitchen." Maybeck said, strolling through the lines of ovens behind me. I turned my head over my shoulder, my long (newly dyed) light blonde hair swinging with the gesture.

I crossed my arms, and swung my right leg over my left as he 'swagger-ed' his way in front of me. "Why a kitchen, Maybeck?" I asked, annoyed that he stole me away from what _**would**_ have been a perfect, fun filled day to play the "Guess Why I Kidnapped You" game with Maybeck.

"Becauseeeeeee," Maybeck drew out, almost in a whinning matter, as he trapped me between the table I was leaning on and his body. I could feel the blush sweep over my body, as I became aware of too many things.

Like the fact that Maybeck has some _really niceeee _biceps…

Or that the floral printed summer dress is a little too _**short**_ on me…

Or the fact that-

I never got around to that last thought, because the next thing I know, Maybeck wound his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him, putting us chest to chest.

I felt like I was about to combust into flames…

"We never really finished what we started last winter…" he breathed against my lips.

_Oooooooh… he's __**good.**_

I kinda felt like Jell-o… but I kept my posture. I re-crossed my arms to put space between us.

"I don't know what you mean…" I breathed out, cocking my head to the side and smirking slightly at the sight of his eyes popping open as to not receiving the kiss he was waiting for. He smiled a bit and pressed his _tonnnnneddddd_ chest onto my crossed arms a little harder and slouched over my 5'3 figure.

"Surprised you don't remember, _J_," he said in a teasing tone. "You, me, Crazy Glaze, a few buckets of paint, and I _oh, so __**vividly **_remember giving you some sort of reward or-or gift like a-"

"Like a kiss?" I finished for him, giving him a teasing grin. He smiled flirtatiously and I bit my lip, blushing. "I remember something like that…" I said mockingly. I couldn't really deny it. I _wanted_ Maybeck to kiss me. Forget this whole _hard-to-get_ crap.

With only a grin and chuckle, Maybeck assumed his earlier position with his hands around my waist and pressed his lips to mine softy. I tilted my head to right so we wouldn't bump noses. I kept my hands on the counter behind me for reasons unknown to me (probably because my stomach was doing so many flips, it was almost nauseating). My arms finally got to work and wrapped themselves around Maybeck's neck. His strong arms lifted me onto the cold counter, and he moved between my legs. As much as I _did _enjoy this, its not fun if Maybeck gets _**everything **_he wants_**.**_

I pulled my lips off his, hoped off the counter, smiled at his confused face and walked toward the kitchen's stainless steal doors with a grin on my face. I could almost see Maybeck's irritated face in the head. My grin turned into a smirk.

Just as I pushed the swinging doors, a pair of warm hands grabbed my waist and pulled me back into the kitchen.

"Not so fast." Is the last I heard from him and I pressed my lips against his.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I always pictured these 2 as the more hormonal ones XP**

**They seem like a more physical relationship, don't they? **

**Anyways, READ AND REVIEW and I'll see you guys next time (:**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY FANS AT THE KINGDOM KEEPERS ONLINE FORUM (: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	7. Amanda & Finn 3

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! BUT I'M BACK! WITH FAMANDA! This takes place maybe somewhere in KK5 or possibly KK6? They're on the Disney Dream. And I've never been on a Disney Cruise... thus, the long wait. I had to do A LOT of research. I had to think of a proper setting and time and blah blah blah!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! REVIEW!**

**-Don't own anything. Wish I did. But I don't. Sooo. Yeah.**

* * *

"I don't understand what's got you so upset!" Amanda said, as I guided her out of _"Vibe"_.

"_Vibe"_ is a teens-only club aboard the Disney Dream, with a game room full of huge plasmas, to a lobby like room with even more plasmas and a seating area, to a private pool – which is where I found Amanda. In a bikini top and denim shorts. Playing table tennis.

Now, this may not sound all too bad and I was completely fine with it at a first glance. I mean, we get to have a totally chill day aboard the newest Disney Cruise. I can't be the only Keeper thinking, "_Awesome, great, wonderful, well-deserved for kicking Overtaker butt!_"

But what _was_ bad (in my completely honest opinion) was the fact that she was surrounded by _**guys**_. Fit guys. With no shirts on.

When that information was processed, 'protective-boyfriend mode' kicked in, I grabbed her wrist before anyone could say a word, and made a bee-line straight towards the exit.

Don't get me wrong, I trust Amanda and all. But that doesn't mean I trust those guys! I _**am**_ a hormonal 16 year old myself! And let me be the first to say, winning the game of table tennis was not on their minds at the moment. _Especially_ with a half naked girl in front of you.

While I made my way out of the submarine-type door, I could practically feel my pupils dilate due to the bright, rainbow colored lit hallway_._

Walking towards the sliding entrance to _"Vibe"_, I changed my grip on her wrist to intertwine our fingers together, to make it seem less tense. But Amanda wasn't having any of it. She shook her wrist out of my grasp and spun me around to look at her.

"What's your problem?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. I groaned, raking my hands through my hair.

"I-I'm sorry," I said sarcastically, "Did you not see all those guys?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice too loud. She looked at me all funny and put her hands on her hips.

"You can't be serious…" She said, in a dead-pan like voice.

"What?" I asked, now confused. Why do girls have to do these things? It frustrates me more than anything! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Amanda giggle and cock her head to the side.

"Oh my gosh…" She said in an amused tone, "You feel threatened by them!" She smiled and started pinching my cheeks. I blushed and grabbed her hands away from my face.

"I am no-" My reply was interrupted by the sound of the sliding entrance opening. Amanda and I averted our gaze to the ground, to draw less attention to ourselves, but I didn't mean that the two 14 year old boys checking out _my girlfriend_ didn't go unnoticed.

I glared daggers at them before they made it to the 2nd door and turn my gaze back to Amanda and looked at her bikini halter top. I noticed she had goose bumps on her arms and shoulders and… other areas.

I felt my checks flush as I un-did the zipper of my green jacket and helped her thread her arms through and zip it up all the way track. She made a wheeze-choking sound when the zipper hit her throat, and reached up to pull it down so it was zipped up to her collarbone. I noticed her light pink tint on her checks as she pulled the jacket (that was like 2 sizes to big) closer to her.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt…?"

Amanda sighed as she crossed her arms to gain more warmth from the jacket, "I _was_ wearing a shirt until I got to the pool and put my things in a cubbie hole. Charlene told me to meet up with her here and I got bored… so I decided to play some table tennis-"

"-With shirtless guys?" I finished for her. I frowned when I noticed her get all flustered.

"W-why do you keep on saying it like that? You make it seem like they were stripping on purpose. It's a pool, Finn!" She said, letting her frown make an appearance as well.

"You can't be that blind, Amanda! They were hitting on you! And you didn't do a thing! You're a girl, Amanda, a gorgeous girl, in a bikini top and short shorts! I don't like you getting that kind of attention considering you're my girlfriend!" Even if I was upset… I still loved to say she was "mine".

"Attention? Ha! Attention? Don't get me **started** about having a boyfriend or girlfriend getting so much attention form the opposite sex!" She dropped her hands to her sides, again at her hips and looked me right in the eye, her cheeks went from a soft pink to almost a tomato ried.

_Yup_, I pushed the wrong button.

"How do you think _**I**_ feel when a girl comes up to you for a picture and puts her arms around you? How do you think _**I**_ feel when I see girls with posters and tee shirts and pins that say "I heart Finn!" o-or "Team Finn"?" She took a few steps towards me, the blaze in her eyes turning to more of a glaze. _Fear? _"How do you think _**I**_ feel when I see all the hate comments and threats from your fans on Youtube when some new rumor comes out that your dating Victoria Justice or some other celebrity!"

I felt my heart sink with guilt. I never really thought of all my girl-fans… but it's evident that Amanda did. A lot. And it's obviously hurting her. I never really thought of how scary it must be to read all the threats and hurtful comments that people have written about a celebrity they don't even know… and what it must be like to fear people's reactions towards your relationship with a celebrity.

My eyes and face softened as I heard her sniffle and saw a few tears escape her baby blue eyes and roll down her cheek. She reached up to wipe her tears with the sleeve of my jacket.

"Amanda…" I said, softly, as I reach my hand out to touch her arm. She dodged it, as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, and muttered what sounded like a good-bye in my direction. My eyes never left the rainbow lit wall that Amanda had been standing in front of, but I knew Amanda had dashed out of "_Vibe_" by the sounds of her feet hitting the floor.

I spun around and slid down the wall into a squatting position as I rested my head in my hands. I put my head back against the wall, and let out a long breath I had no idea I was holding.

**** 2 HOURS LATER ****

**Amanda P.O.V.**

After I had run away from Finn, I raced back up to Jess & my cabin **(a/n that's what they call your 'hotel room' on a cruise)**, sat down on my bed, and let out a small quiet sob into my hands. That's all I would allow myself to do.

As silly as it sounds, I fear what people (crazy Finn fans) would think if our relationship were to accidentally or purposely go public. I try not to think too much into it when a girl blushes and giggles into her fingers when Finn politely makes small talk while she asks for a picture. I know I would be doing the same thing, if it were my celebrity crush.

But that doesn't stop the natural jealousy when I see a prettier, richer, nicely dressed girl give Finn a small hug and wrap her arm around his waist during a picture she kindly asked Finn for.

It felt kinda good to put it out there. Let Finn know my fear of the media knowing our relationship, the jealousy and irritation I feel when girls throw themselves at Finn.

Sometimes, I feel so proud of him. He handles all his fans so well. He does deserve loyal fans after all he does for Disney. But other times, I just wished he's be selfish or at least notice when a girl has placed her hand a little _too _low on his back during a picture.

I'm the only one even allowed to get close to his… bum! Even though I've only touched it once. But it was a COMPLETE mistake. I swear. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it.

Anyways, after my little episode, I wiped the tears off my face and turned to the mirror. Seeing my face all red and swollen from crying made me come to the conclusion that I was in desperate need for a shower.

Peeling off shorts and bikini, I took my time taking off Finn's jacket. It still had that light musky scent that Finn always seemed to have. Plus… there was something about 'boyfriend' clothes on a girl that made them seem a little prettier. I don't know… that's just me.

After an hour, I finally came out. I towel dried my hair and put on a pair of grey sweatpants, a cami, and Finn's jacket. After passing the blow drier through my semi dried hair, I lied down in bed and waited for Finn to come.

Come on. You don't need to be Jess to know that this happens all the time in those romantic comedies. Girl runs away, does something dramatic, and the boy chases after her.

But in this case, me being dramatic is shampooing 3 times and not using a comb to bush the conditioner out of my hair.

Finally, after 15 minutes of silence and slow breathing, 3 quick and loud '_thumps_' were heard on the door. My heart leapt in my throat. I sat up so quick, it kinda made me dizzy, and made a mad dash to the door, not even checking my appearance in the mirror before I did so.

I threw open the door and let Finn tackle/hug/embrace/ glomp me. I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist and I threw my arms around his neck. He kissed my forehead and then let his lips make their way down to mine. After a few moments, he pulled away and put his head into the crook of my neck and he muttered apologies.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have reacted that way, Amanda. I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me, Mandy? I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

I smiled slightly as he kept rambling into my neck, his lips tickling that part where shoulder meets the neck. I sometimes hate making him feel so bad. I put his head in between my hands and made him look at me.

"Stop talking, Finn…"

He chuckled and relaxed a bit. He pecked me one more time on the lips before smirking. "So… would you be less jealous if _you_ had an "I Heart Finn" shir- Ow! I was kidding!"

* * *

**ALRIGHTY! It's 1 am here in South Florida SOOOO I'm pretty much out of it. **

**I APOLOGIZE FOR SPELLING ERRORS, GRAMMAR, AND ALL THAT FUN STUFF -_-**

**I've been working on this since 2 pm... it's 1 am. You can't blame me!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND HAVE A SAFE SCHOOL YEAR!**

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Willa & Philby 3

**I'M BACK (: **

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS FLUFF-A-RIFIC CHAPTER OF WILBY (:**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

* * *

_To the parents of Isabella Marie Angelo,_

_ Miss Angelo is having issues in her Calculus Honors course. Her last test grades have been the following:_

_**Test 1; September 9, 2011 **__68%_

_** Test 2; September 18, 2011 **__60%_

_**Test 3; September 25, 2011 **__74%_

_I believe raising her up to Honors may have been a mistake, considering how much she is struggling. Her standing grade as of now is an __**F. **__Miss Angelo is a great student with much potential and I can see that she is really trying. I can speak to Principal Kenny and have her moved down to a Calculus Level One, where I think she could excel and touch up on her skills. If you need to contact me, don't be afraid to send me an email. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Mrs. McMinn, Calculus Honors Teacher_

Willa Angelo felt as if a part of her world was falling down. Her heart dropped, her hands shook, and her head spun. She lowered the neatly folded letter with shaky hands and met the eyes of her worried and hesitant parents. She swallowed the lump in her throat before forcing out, "I'm failing a class…?"

Her mother reached across the dinner table to lay her hand on top of her seemingly traumatized daughter. "Honey… I think you should talk to your teacher about that offer. I think, maybe, it'd be best for your-"

"I'm failing a class." Willa repeated. Her head was clouded with negative thoughts. Graduating bottom of her class, no college degree, growing up old an alone and all the while loosing Philby for being… a _failure_.

Willa's father tried to catch her eyes. He knew how _sensitive _Willa could be.

"Bella, baby, you should listen to your mother. Calculus wasn't my strongest subject either. And your doing great in all your other classes! Maybe putting you in a class you won't fail in-

There it was again. That word.

_Failure._

Then, she totally and completely cracked.

"I'm a… FAILURE! I'LL NEVER GET IN TO A GOOD COLLEGE! PH-PHILBY WILL DUMP ME A-AND I'LL NEVER BE AN OBSTETRICIAN!" Willa screamed in horror, tears pouring down her face. She scrambled out of the kitchen, leaving her parents wide eyed and worried all the more. They could hear her bounding up the stairs, crying in horror.

Willa's older brother, Anthony, walked in right after her, chewing on a spoon full of Frosted Flakes (for some reason in the middle of the day) and gave a sigh. "She took that extremely well,…" he said, with a mouth full of milk and soggy, sugary cornflakes.

He strode up to the table and picked up the abandoned, tear stained letter. "Hey, come now! Her grades are so much better than mine! You can even see the improvement! I got like.., a 40% on my 1st Calculus test!"

Willa's mother looked up at her son, back to her husband, then buried her head in her hands with a great big sigh.

Mr. Angelo leaned over to his wife, hands together, lip in a tight line and muttered under his breath, "She got the drama from you. OW!"

* * *

When Philby got a call from his hysterical girlfriend, all he could make out from her sobs and fumbled words were…

Scratch that. He didn't understand a word. When Willa cries and speaks… it sounds like someone will a mouth full of powdered doughnuts trying to talk and choking.

Even though he loves his girlfriend and it hurts him to see her cry, it's kinda, sorta hilarious hearing her speak.

So here he was, at her front door with a bag full of typical girl-crying-feel-better-remedy stuff hoping she wasn't too hysterical and had calmed down from the last time they had spoken.

He straightened his Ray Band glasses and knocked on the door. A few moment's later her young brother, Eric, answered the door. Being 9 and having the attention span of a squirrel, he simply acknowledged his existence with a nod and simply ran off to the TV Room, leaving Philby at the front door.

With that, Philby walked carefully up the stairs, and down the hall to his girlfriend's room. He paused at the door, glancing up at the lilac colored 'W', and pressed his ear to the door. Before he could even knock on the door, the door swung open and there stood his girlfriend.

To Philby, Willa was probably one of the most adorable girls he'd even seen. Standing at 5'2 with slim muscle from climbing and archery, she was the perfect cuddling size. And she looked like she needed a good cuddle.

She stood, staring at the floor, in a huge sweater and Sofie shorts, with her growing dark chocolate hair in a messy bun. Philby would wonder how he got so lucky.

"I'm a failure." She muttered, miserably. Philby looked taken back at this, but gave a little laugh. He put his hand behind her soft head of hair and pulled her in for a hug.

"Come 'ere." He said, keeping one hand behind her head loosely and the other around her shoulders. He felt her arms wrap around his upper body, as she sniffled and slightly whimpered into this shoulder.

"I'm failing my Calculus Honors class…" she muttered, almost whispered, into his shirt. Philby sighed deeply.

"Alright," he said, wrapping his arms around her thighs and lifting her off the carpet, "Why don't you tell me all about it… eh?" With that softly placed her on her bed into a sitting position and seated himself on the floor at the foot of the bed.

She lazily sat up into Indian style and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. With Philby getting a clearer view of her face, he noticed the congestion patch on her nose and chuckled lightly to himself.

"What is there to say? I'm a failure. I can barely do simple Calculus. How am I gonna pass high school or keep you as a boyfriend if I can barely keep my grades on top!" She said, playing with the used tissues on the bed with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Philby sighed, he knew she could be a bit… moody.

"Hey now! Who said you would loose me if you're failing a class? And Willa, love, you have straight A's in every other class. Your gonna be fine, darling. Now what did the teacher say about you failing?" Philby reached out and grabbed her hand, massaging her palm and playing with her small and soft fingertips.

She sighed, hiding her blush well considering her face was red before. "She wants me to go back to Calculus Level One… for possibly the rest of the year." She met his baby blue eyes and waited for his reply. Would be get totally turned off…? Would he be ashamed of her? Would he-

"OK. What's so bad about that?" He asked simply, calmly kissing the knuckle of her thumb. Willa was shocked. He didn't care…?

"Y-your okay with that? What about everyone else? Word is gonna spread that I can't handle a math Honors class while you have practically all Honors classes…a-and your not ashamed of me?"

Philby's head shot up from Willa's thin fingers and mirrored her expression. "You thought I'd be _ashamed_ of you? Love, I know you're a great student, friend, and girlfriend. I'd never be _ashamed_ of you because of a grade. No one's perfect, no matter what Maybeck says. I say you take the class. Go for it!"

Willa looked at her boyfriend. First with a blank expression but slowly a smile appeared.

"Aha! You see there's that smil- hmph!"

Willa jumped from past position and leaned off the side of the bed, capturing the lips of her boyfriend. She put her hands on the side of his face as she pulled back with a lazy grin.

"I like those glasses…" she complimented, as she climbed off the bed and onto Philby's lap.

"I like those shorts." He said, with a lazy kiss and chuckle. Willa laughed out loud.

"Nice to know…" Willa said, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Calculus Honors isn't that hard –"

"Ok! Out of my room."

* * *

**I cannot explain how much you all mean to me. Thank you for all the support and suggestions! I promise one day I'll get to them! **

**.WORLD!**

**Don't you even think about it. **

**Review!**


	9. Jess & Maybeck 3

_**Have I mentioned how SORRY I am for not being here sooner? I love you guys so so much! Thanks for the support! Don't forget to review please! They encourage me, honestly...**_

_Sunny Florida's Sunshine Camp_

"I'll catch up with you guys later!" I said waving to my friends while heaving the canoe we just shared out of the water.

"You sure, Jess? We can help." Jolie and Janelle asked at the same time. I chuckled to myself, while straightening up. Jolie and Janelle were identical twins from Miami. Both with the iconic Miami body and tan with honey comb brown hair, but personalities far from what Pit-Bull made Miami girls seem like. They were hilarious and sweet, but could be loud and overly dramatic. They blame their Cuban culture for that feat.

I was about to answer when their facial expressions changed and they were no longer looking at me but at the figure behind me. I noticed the shadow on the dirt off the setting sun. I blushed and bit my lip. This musky scent hit my nose and there was no denying the figure standing right behind me. I sighed. _Maybeck_.

I laughed silently at their smug expressions. Jolie with her lips in a tight line fighting off a laugh and Janelle with her lips pursed. Janelle cocked her hip slightly.

"Thanks guys, but I think I got this one covered." I said, while gesturing my head towards the towering boy behind me.

Jolie giggled, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. Her sister nodded with a smirk and grabbed for her sister's forearm, turning them away. Jolie looked back at us while walking away and waved, speaking in a girlish tone "Bye, Jess. _Maybeck_."

I laughed out loud, throwing my head back but I didn't turn around. "Weren't you on the other side of the lake by the courts 5 minutes ago?" I asked, in an accusing, joking tone.

"Hmm. Seems to me like you were watching me, J." Maybeck replied leaning down over my shoulder and into my ear, his tone light and playful. I snorted.

"Sure, whatever strokes that ego of yours." I replied, turning towards the canoe that was only half out of the water. I sighed and began to pull it out again. Almost immediately, Maybeck grabbed and pulled too.

I looked up at him and couldn't help but admire the view. Maybeck wasn't just hot with nice muscles and a 5'11 stature, but handsome with a lean, strong jaw and newly cut hair. He looked up at me and smiled.

We finally got the boat out of the water and he helped me put it back with all the other canoes along the sanded/beach part of the camp. Maybeck did most of the work, honestly. I mean come on! I think with biceps like that, it wasn't much of a problem dragging a canoe 10 feet. But still, I smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks, Maybeck."

"Don't mention it, J."

"Alright." I said shrugging. I grinned and waved goodbye. "See you at dinner, then!" I then turned around and began away from the lake. I grinned at Hailey, a 17-year-old counselor who was leading the younger kids to the lake for swimming lessons. She waved back.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait up, Jess!" Maybeck said, running in front of me blocking my path. He acknowledged Hailey with a nod and she nodded back, while she reached into the plastic bin by the Towel Hutt to hand out floaties for the kids to pass around for one another.

"Um, yeah what's up?" I asked, confused. Maybeck looked dumb-founded by my reaction. I giggled. I actually knew what this was all about. He thinks I've been avoiding him since we got to camp with the rest of the Keepers, when the truth of the matter is that under camp regulations, "…a male and female camper can not be left alone in a cabin without a counselor or other campers present. **No kissing** in public, campers are advised to keep public displays of affection to a minimum."

Poor Maybeck misses my kisses. Boo hoo.

Maybeck sighed, "You sure know how to make a guy go crazy, Jess." I laughed and brushed a hand through my newly dyed dirty blonde hair. It was almost on the verge of "California Beach Blonde" like Charlene considering the amount of sun my hair has been taking in this summer. He caught hand, ran his hand up my arm and leaned in. We were standing pretty close already and I almost forgot the regulations… until I heard the giggling. Oh yeah, the life vest getting thrown at our faces was pretty hard to miss too.

Maybeck was the first to react. His head turned so fast I swear I almost felt the whiplash coming on. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by more giggles from the 6-7 year old class Hailey was counseling.

"Hey! You two! No P.D.A.", Hailey said in her "teacher" tone. The little kids giggled more as I blushed and Hailey put her hands on her hips.

"Right, sorry Hailey!" I said.

"Really, Hailey? I thought you were the cool counselor. Tsk, guess by default that position goes back to Derek." Maybeck said crossing his arms.

"News flash, Maybeck, I _am_ the cool counselor. Now, as _the cool counselor_ pick up that life-vest I _dropped_ on both of your faces." Hailey said, sarcastically.

He sighed as I laughed out loud again, fixing my hair. He picked up the life-vest and chucked it to Hailey, who easily caught it and placed it under her arm. "Behave you two!"

"Don't count on it!" I said, as Maybeck grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the group of kids giggling even louder.

"Where to?" Maybeck asked while we were running up the slope, out of the lake/beach district, passing bustling kids and counselors.

"The courts! I saw you playing earlier and you suck!"

"So you admit to watching me?"

"Only if you admit to staring at my butt while I was pulling the canoe."

"…Touche."

"Big word for someone like you."

"You are truly a handful, Lockhart!"

I stopped, heaved him to me by the hand, went on my tip toes, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I know." I said smugly, winking.

"I SAW THAT, YOU TWO! DON'T MAKE ME WRITE YOU UP!"

"Sorry, Hailey!"

* * *

**Thanks guys! Please stop by and review or PM me!**


End file.
